Dean and Liz
by egirl13gmail.com
Summary: Liz is a fellow Hunter that is good friends with Dean and Sam. When Sam goes out to investigate a 'murder' and Liz is hunger, a bunch of things can happen.


"Oh my god." Liz groaned as she stumbled through the door to the old cheap motel room.

"Come on it's not the worst place we've stayed." Dean says as he sets down their gun bag on the bed.

"Ugh don't even remind me of hotel 9." She says with a shudder. "I'm gonna freshen up a bit and then we can get some food."

"I'm gonna head to the local police station and check out this, 'Anderson' kid." Sam says, looking for his bag.

"Dude, it's like 9. Go tomorrow." Dean says, though his eyes cast over to Liz who is staring him down slightly.

"Nah, I got too much rest in the Impala, I won't get any sleep."

"Alright well call if you get anything." Sam nods as he heads out the door. His head quickly turns to Liz with a happy smile plastered on his face. Liz rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom, which was worse than the bedroom. She didn't bother doing anything so she returned to the bed room.

"So you want to call for Chinese or wanna go out to get burgers?" She asks casually.

"Well I had other ideas." He says, smiling and sitting down on the bed, his back to the head board. Liz quirked an eye brow.

"No."

Dean's smile fell but only slightly, "Sam will be out for 2 hours."

"I'm not in the mood for the whole building up and having a lame ending. Plus I'm hungry."

Dean looks at her cheekily as he smiles and raises his eye brow. "Straight and to the point." He suggests. Liz looks at him for a moment. They had been trapped in that car for over 8 hours. Sam slept in the back seat as they drove. The most they had been able to do was tease.

"Alright." She walks closer to him, putting one knee on the bed. He's quick to react to her decision, taking her arm and helping her get close to him. She grabs his face and kisses him hard. She didn't want slow and steady, she wanted hard and fast.

Dean moans as she bites down on his lip. He grabs her arm and waist yanking her closer to him, she moves until she's straddling him. He runs his hand through her hair before pulling her head back and biting at her neck. She lets out a raspy moan, pushing her fingers into his shoulders.

"Take this off." He says gruffly, pulling at the bottom of her long-sleeved shirt. She quickly peels it off, shuddering at the cool air hitting her skin. His lips quickly travel down her throat to the valley between her breasts. He kisses each mound before undoing her bra and taking a nipple into his mouth. Her head drops back, eyes closing as she lets out a soft moan.

Reaching down she runs her hands up his stomach, collecting his shirt and pulling it off him. They break contact for a moment before slamming back into each other's arms. Liz quickly undoes Deans belt and pulls away his pants and boxer.

"Straight and to the point huh?" He laughs at her.

"That was the point." She lifts herself up for a moment, undoing her pants. She pulls away from him to slide her jeans over her hips and down her legs till they were on the floor. She looks over her shoulder at Dean smirking, who is waiting impatiently for her to join him on the bed again. Before she returns she reaches for her purse and pulls out a condom.

She hands it to him before straddling him again. He shimmies down the bed so that he is comfortably laying under her. Quickly she positions herself over him and begins to sink down onto his hard cock. They both moan at the feeling. She stills for a moment, giving herself time to adjust, before moving her hips. Dean's hands trail up her thighs to rest on her waist, helping her go up and down. Dean moans and curses as Liz pants, moving as fast as she can. Which to Dean is not fast enough, before she knows what he is doing he wraps his arm more firmly around her waist and flips them.

She lets out a small gasp of alarm before groaning, as Dean hit her g-spot. Sweat clung to their bodies as Dean drove into her. All that could be heard was the gasps of air, moans, and slap of skin against skin, just the way Liz liked it.

"God damn." Dean cursed as he lifted one of Liz's legs, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Dean… I'm close." Liz panted out, running her fingers down his bicep.

"I know." Is her only reply as he picks up speed, ramming into her with deadly accuracy. Liz's head fell back against the pillow as she let out a cry of pleasure as she came. Dean not far behind.

Dean rolled off of her, they lay still, trying to catch their breath. Liz smiled to herself and propped her head up on one of her arms, staring down at Dean. "So, burgers?"


End file.
